Jim Carver
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /Quotes|Quotes}} }} __TOC__ Jim Carver was a character in The Bill from 1983 until 2005, returning briefly in 2007. Profile Earnest, intense and scrupulously honest Jim Carver had all the makings of a first class officer. He arrived at Sun Hill as probationer, wearing a uniform and, becoming a DC in 1988. Tenure meant that he had to return to uniform in 1999, a move he regarded as a demotion. His inability to cope led to a serious drink problem, which nearly cost him his job when he showed up drunk to give testimony in court and then let slip the route of a convoy of confiscated drugs, which was then ambushed. Things got even worse after he woke up next to a dead prostitute and was arrested for her murder. He was sent to rehab and despite the reservations of many of his colleagues upon his return, Carver managed to overcome his demons and become a respected member of the team. He had other faults though. On his first idealistic day on the Sun Hill beat, the greenest of new bobbies, he spoiled everything by giving an young yob a clip round the ear. He went for Burnside when he thought Frank was being callous about Viv Martella's death. But most people understood when Jim threatened to kill Phil Young for a sexual attack on his female colleague PC Norika Datta. Jim had carried a torch for her for years, but she didn't want to know. Carver was an intuitive operator, but his hunches were often sound because he had an interest in, and awareness of, people. However, he was always a man who took things to heart and was often upset by the occasionally, moral grey areas in which he found himself working. Injustice angered him and occasionally he found his colleagues' coldness shocking. Jim's love life had never been much to speak of (his girlfriends tended to be the 'lame duck' type and usually let him down), but after working for almost two decades he found the ideal partner in June Ackland, his sergeant. But the course of true love never runs smoothly and when Jim found himself staring down the barrel of a loaded pint glass he realised it was time to do some soul searching. With June away on holiday, Jim woke up in the loving arms of a woman he was helping out in his role as Family Liaison Officer. One wedding later - Jim had a new wife - and a very unhappy colleague in June Ackland. After heartache following his split with June, Jim had high hopes for his marriage to Marie and struggled to come to terms with the fact that she was an alcoholic with a violent temper. They divorced, and before long Jim found himself back with June. This coincided with a happy time for the Sun Hill officer - he was glad when he moved again from uniformed work into CID, because life was more interesting for him there. Unfortunately, Jim's happiness was short-lived and when he began to run up massive gambling debts, his marriage was dealt a severe blow. His problems got worse when he was abducted by a loan shark he borrowed from, and June left him her wedding ring. Things only got worse when ex-wife Marie was found dead on waste-ground, and June had returned, but she started an affair with new PC Roger Valentine. Jim's best friend Ken Drummond was killed by a crazed ex-PCSO; Colin Fairfax during a firebomb attack on Sun Hill. His old friend PC Tony Stamp let slip about the affair, and Jim found them in a romantic embrace. After a visit to the pub, Jim and June air out their problems, but in the end, he decided to leave Sun Hill and June decided to head for pastures new, knowing that he would only make the same mistakes again if he stayed. He returned as a DS to the station in March 2007 in order to catch a drug deal who had escaped from Manchester. He tried to convince June to give him a second chance, but she turned him down for her new fiancee Rod. Service Record : Main article: Service Record * 1983 - First Posting: Sun Hill as a probationer * 1988 - Transferred: C.I.D. * 1990 - Arrested for Driving Under The Influence (D.U.I) * 1999 - Transferred: Uniform * 1999 - Arrested for Murder * 2002 - Transferred: C.S.U. * 2003 - Seconded to Uniform Episodes 160 and 161 * 2004 - Transferred: C.I.D. * 2005 - Transferred: Greater Manchester Police * Sometime between 2005-2007 - Promotion: Detective Sergeant Family and Relationships * Ex-Wife: Marie Carver * Ex-Wife: June Ackland * Old Friend - Tony Stamp * Friend - Ken Drumond Major Storylines *'1983- Joins Sun Hill' *'1988-1999: Joins CID as DC' *'1999: Returns to Uniform ' *'1999: Alcoholism, arrested for murder' *'2002: Transfers to CSU' *'2004: Joins CID' *'2004: Marriage to June Ackland and gambling habit.' *'2005: Jim leaves Sun Hill.' *'2007: Brief return as a DS now serving with Greater Manchester Police.' Carver, Jim Carver, Jim Carver, Jim Carver, Jim Carver, Jim Carver, Jim Carver, Jim Carver, Jim Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Sun Hill Personnel/Uniform Category:Sun Hill Personnel/C.I.D. Category:Sergeants